Another Love
by Halicarnassus
Summary: It's been 12 years since Inuyasha broke Kagome's heart in high school. They meet again in another country but will love bloom once more? Inuyasha isn't the only one interested in Kagome this time. An evil from the past also returns.
1. Prologue

Another Love by Archdoug  
  
It's been 12 years since Inuyasha broke Kagome's heart in high school. They meet again in another country but will love bloom once more? Inuyasha isn't the only one interested in Kagome this time. An evil from the past also returns.  
  
Alternate Universe, Inu/Kag, Sess/Kag.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

PROLOGUE  
  
Kagome was surfing the Internet when an ad for one of those reunion sites caught her eye. She clicked on the site and amazingly enough found her alma mater. She hadn't seen nor heard from any of her high school classmates since she went to live in America 12 years ago. She recognized a name on the alumni list. Inuyasha Taiko. She hadn't thought of him lately. She wondered how he looked now and whether he ended up marrying Kikyo.  
  
He was one of the cutest boys in high school and most of the girls had a crush on him. Kagome was no exception. Sure he could be moody, but he was strong, fearless and sometimes sweet. He looked unique, too. He was half- Japanese, half something else. She couldn't remember what nationality exactly but whoever his father was gifted him with white hair and golden eyes.  
  
And for one brief moment, he was hers. It came as a surprise to her too. She'd been in love with him since freshman year but didn't think he even knew she existed. But things changed in their junior year.  
  
As she walked to school one day, he suddenly appeared beside her. He started waiting for her at the bus stop and insisted on walking her to and from school. Before she knew it, walking to the bus stop turned to hanging around each other then to dating. He got annoyed when other boys tried to get her attention, particularly Koga who had been under the delusion since grade school that Kagome was ''his woman.'' She only liked Koga as a friend but he was too dense to get it.  
  
She and Inuyasha didn't have much money so going to the movies was a rare treat. They spent their free time at friends' houses, the local park or the school grounds. He liked to play with her long hair while they chatted or lounged under one of the school trees. He also insisted she join the archery club. She would later learn why.  
  
It didn't last long. Six months into the relationship, he dumped her. He didn't even do it himself but sent one of his friends to tell her. She was so shocked, she didn't say a thing but stared at the blackboard she'd been cleaning.  
  
Then she heard that he got back with his ex. She saw them at the bus stop one day and was surprised at how much she resembled Kikyo down to the long hair. Inuyasha spotted her, and to his credit, looked embarassed. Kikyo just smirked. Someone told her Kikyo was also a whiz at archery.  
  
Kagome felt used. She went home, had a good cry then told her mother to give her the shortest haircut possible. Losing the long locks he loved so much seemed like a good first step to her.  
  
She still loved him so it hurt to run into him and Kikyo. He only added insult to injury when he cornered her during the prom and tried to explain himself. A friend of his had seen Kagome and mentioned how she looked like his ex. So Inuyasha sought Kagome out. She did have fun while it lasted, didn't she?  
  
Kagome didn't know whether to throw her drink in his face or slap him. In the end, she just turned her back on him and walked away.  
  
Her only refuge in those days was the school library where she lost herself in books like "Jane Eyre'' and poured her heart out to the sympathetic librarian. Two weeks after graduation, she left for Los Angeles. But she couldn't forget him and carried a torch for him for years. She blamed it on the countless gothic romance books she devoured as a teen. He became her doomed love and she cast herself in the role of the tragic heroine.  
  
The thought made her laugh now. Years covering crime in the newspaper business made her jaded. She didn't need love, thank you very much.  
  
But it would be nice to say hi to her old friends again. She found a handful of them on the site and e-mailed a greeting. What the heck, she even sent an e-mail to Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome. Her name still made Inuyasha feel guilty after all these years. He treated her badly so he was surprised to get a friendly e-mail from her. If she could do it, he certainly could be pleasant too.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha e-mailed each other regularly after that. Mostly they chatted about former classmates. But his last e-mail surprised her. His half brother, Sesshomaru, needed to discuss the family business with him so Inuyasha was coming to America in a month. He wanted to see her as well. 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi

Inuyasha couldn't contain his impatience as he stood waiting for Sesshomaru at Los Angeles International Airport. The brothers really didn't like each other and in the past, had come to blows.  
  
Sesshomaru inherited the business after their father died five years ago. He told Inuyasha to either help run the business or become one of the primary stockholders. Inuyasha chose the latter and kept clear of his brother. But Sesshomaru insisted that Inuyasha be present to vote on major decisions concerning the company. So here he was again at his stupid brother's beck and call.  
  
He hated staying at Sesshomaru's place in Brentwood. The only person he could stand there is Rin, the little girl Sesshomaru adopted for some unknown reason. He hated Sesshomaru's staff, especially that toady Jaken who was barely civil to him. And he hated his brother for being the same cold arrogant bastard he'd always been. It was Sesshomaru who told their father to keep Inuyasha on a tight budget in high school and college. After tuition and books, there was little money to cover food and living expenses. Inuyasha worked nights, lived frugally and cursed his brother as often as he could.  
  
While his father's death brought him greater income, Inuyasha chafed at the responsibilities that came with it. Sesshomaru didn't think much of Inuyasha's job writing for a magazine and dropped hints that he should quit soon and take a more active role in the family business. He didn't think he could keep his job much longer either since he kept going to Los Angeles to vote on company matters. This was his fourth trip this year and he was running out of vacation time at the magazine.  
  
Still, there were benefits to his latest trip. I'll finally see Kagome again, he thought.  
  
In all their exchanges, Inuyasha never once mentioned Kikyo. It pained him to think of her fate. While in nursing school, Kikyo was killed by a man named Naraku. The two met while she volunteered at a hospital. He was a burn patient who fixated on the young volunteer. After he was discharged, he started stalking Kikyo who took out a restraining order against him. It didn't help. A man walking his dog found her stabbed to death outside her apartment. Naraku disappeared and the case remained unsolved.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He couldn't dwell on this again.  
  
Where the hell was Sesshomaru?, he fumed then spotted a familiar tall figure walking slowly toward him. He couldn't understand why Sesshomaru didn't just send a driver to pick him up or allow him to take a taxi or shuttle. The cheap bastard.  
  
Dressed in a natty suit, Sesshomaru kept his long white hair in a ponytail. While his eyes were gold like Inuyasha's, they held no warmth. He looked impassive as always.  
  
''Been waiting long little brother?''  
  
''Took your time picking me up, did you? Please tell me it was because of a girlfriend and not some stupid business deal.''  
  
''I see your attempts at humor still fail to amuse me. Yes, I was late because of business.''  
  
''Well, I plan to have a little fun while I'm here Sesshomaru. I'm seeing an ex-girlfriend tomorrow.''  
  
''Indeed. Who is the unfortunate woman?''  
  
''Kagome Higurashi.''  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
''Wasn't she the girl you took up with after Kikyo dumped you? The one you then abandoned when you crawled back to Kikyo?''  
  
Inuyasha wanted to kick himself. In a moment of weakness, the then teenager wrote his half brother about the Kikyo/Kagome situation. He didn't know what to do and felt torn between the two girls. Yes, he left Kagome but he still wanted to be with her. Inuyasha didn't know what possessed him to ask advice from his older brother. But he did anyway. Sesshomaru told him to stop whining and be a man. Pick one girl and be done with it. In the end, Inuyasha decided to stay with Kikyo and made his disastrous speech to Kagome during the prom.  
  
Sesshomaru knew what happened to Kikyo and wondered if Inuyasha was trying to replace his lost love with this Kagome again. Then he banished the thought from his head. It was none of his business, he admonished himself. He and Inuyasha walked out of the sliding glass doors and headed to a parking lot.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi

Kagome didn't expect she would be this nervous to see Inuyasha again. They agreed to meet at his brother's house then go to a restaurant. As she pulled into the driveway, Kagome thought his family must be rich. But he never looked or acted like a rich kid at school. And he was always short of cash then.  
  
Someone who looked like a toad opened the door. She asked for Inuyasha and he grimaced as if the name was something unpleasant. She said the name again and Toadface reluctantly let her in. He took her to a living room she thought only existed in those magazines featuring the rich and famous. Everything oozed money from the silk curtains to the Tiffany lamps.  
  
A man with white hair, golden eyes and chiseled features gracefully got up from one of the armchairs and extended a hand out to her.  
  
''You must be Miss Higurashi. I'm Sesshomaru Taiko,'' he said.  
  
She nodded dumbly and shook his hand. Gods! He was breathtaking. She couldn't believe Inuyasha has a brother like this.  
  
''Kagome!''  
  
Inuyasha ran into the room and stopped in front of her. He couldn't believe his eyes. Long black hair framed a heart-shaped face set with big blue eyes. Except for the eye color, she could almost pass as Kikyo's twin.  
  
''Long time no see Inuyasha,'' she said softly.  
  
''I'll leave you two alone,'' Sesshomaru said and started to walk away. He noticed the way Inuyasha looked at the woman.  
  
''Wouldn't you like to come with us?,'' Kagome suddenly found herself asking Sesshomaru.  
  
''He's busy with business. Besides, Sesshomaru wouldn't know what fun is. Let's go.,'' Inuyasha grabbed her hand and quickly walked out of the house.  
  
Sesshomaru shrugged and went to his study. It was none of his business. But it was nice of her to invite him though.  
  
At the restaurant, Inuyasha and Kagome reminisced about their high school days but kept dancing around the issue of their botched romance. It was Inuyasha who decided to bring up the topic.  
  
''Kagome. I feel like such a heel for what I did to you. But you know, even after I got back with Kikyo I still wanted to be with you. I just didn't know what to do then.''  
  
Kagome was grateful that he said something akin to an apology but felt it wasn't enough. Still, it was better than nothing. The Inuyasha she knew in high school seldom apologized for anything he did or said.  
  
"I appreciate the explanation. I just wish you told me sooner. Like maybe 12 years ago?,'' she asked with a small smile.  
  
''I'm really sorry.''  
  
Now that was a first. Inuyasha apologizing! Kagome nearly fell off her chair then tried to recover her composure.  
  
''Let's not dwell on it, shall we? How come you never told me you have a brother and that you're rich?''  
  
Inuyasha's face darkened and Kagome felt she made a major faux pas.  
  
''Let's just say Sesshomaru and I don't get along. And would it have mattered to you if I were rich?''  
  
''Of course not. Rich or poor I probably would still have fallen for you then.''  
  
''All these years and you never married. Haven't you met Mr. Right yet?''  
  
''I don't have time for a relationship. I have my work. What about you? Are you married to Kikyo?''  
  
He clumsily tried to change the subject. But she persisted until the whole sad tale came out. Kagome was shocked at what befell her former rival. Poor Kikyo.  
  
"I'm so sorry Inuyasha.''  
  
''Please let's not talk about it anymore,'' Inuyasha said and glanced at her. He was startled to see tears. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped her cheeks. She blushed.  
  
''Why the heck am I letting him do this?'' she asked herself.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, someone else was watching the tender moment. A dark-haired man sitting by himself stared in surprise at Kagome.  
  
''Kikyo,'' the man whispered. ''She's alive.''  
  
Kagome drove Inuyasha back to Brentwood later that night. They awkwardly faced each other in the driveway.  
  
''It's been really nice seeing you again Inuyasha,'' she said and extended a hand.  
  
His gaze went from her hand to her face. He could drown in those eyes, he thought. He remembered how her hair was so soft and how she felt like in his arms years ago. Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.  
  
Kagome stiffened for a second then allowed herself to relax. When she hugged him back, Inuyasha tightened his hold on her.  
  
''Inuyasha ... I have to go.''  
  
He reluctantly let go. Kagome felt she needed to get out of there and fast.  
  
''Can I see you again?''  
  
''Maybe.''  
  
She sped off, eager to put distance between the two of them. She really didn't need this, she grimly thought. Those feelings for him were long gone, weren't they? But why was her heart pounding? All they did was hug. Stupid heart.  
  
He could still smell her perfume. Inuyasha entered the house in a daze and didn't notice his brother until he bumped into him.  
  
''Ooops! Didn't see you lurking there.''  
  
''I do not lurk,'' Sesshomaru said coldly.  
  
''Umm Sesshomaru. I'll be staying here for awhile if you don't mind. I'm beginning to like this dump of yours.''  
  
A humming Inuyasha then headed for his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Kagome sighed as she eyed a dozen red roses on her desk. He'd been sending flowers all week, not to mention calling every day. Inuyasha wanted to see her again. She kept using work as an excuse not to see him. She was afraid of being hurt again. And now that Kikyo was dead, she suspected Inuyasha was using her as a replacement. She wouldn't be a fool again.  
  
Her phone rang.  
  
''Examiner. Kagome Higurashi speaking.''  
  
''Hey, you want to see a movie tomorrow? Do you like the flowers?''  
  
''Uh..um. Hi Inuyasha. Yes they're very lovely. I can't go tomorrow. I'm tied up with work.''  
  
''Kagome. Are you avoiding me?''  
  
''I really can't talk right now, Inuyasha. I'm on deadline on a story. I'll call you.''  
  
Inuyasha looked hurt as he put the phone down. Why was she avoiding him? He couldn't figure out women. He was going to make sure she couldn't avoid him tomorrow.  
  
The next day as Kagome arrived for work, she was met in the parking lot by an anxious receptionist.  
  
''Kagome! Thank God you're here!''  
  
''Why? What happened?''  
  
''A man barged in here first thing this morning and insisted on seeing you. When I told him you weren't in yet, he said he wouldn't leave the building until he saw you. He was shouting at me too.''  
  
''Geez. Who is it?''  
  
''He wouldn't give his name. Security is with him right now.''  
  
Kagome ran to the lobby to see a mad Inuyasha surrounded by three security guards. She sighed.  
  
''It's OK. He's an old friend of mine from Japan,'' she told the guards who reluctantly left.  
  
''What are you doing here Inuyasha?''  
  
''I came to get you. Let's go.''  
  
''But I have work to do...''  
  
''You've been avoiding me all week.''  
  
She sighed again. She forgot how stubborn he could be.  
  
''You're right Inuyasha. I have been avoiding you.''  
  
''But why?''  
  
"Look, I'll tell you later. I get off work at 6 p.m. today. Why don't we meet then and talk, OK?''  
  
He didn't want to leave the building and insisted on waiting for her until her shift ended. She finally persuaded him to leave and return at six o'clock. Honestly, he could be such a stubborn jerk.  
  
They couldn't talk at the office and she didn't feel comfortable bringing him to her apartment, so they ended up at a park. He refused to sit on a bench and paced in front of her.  
  
''Why are you avoiding me? What did I do?''  
  
She looked at him and could feel her chest tighten. It hurt to even get the words out.  
  
''Inuyasha. You don't know how much you hurt me before. It took me years to get over you. I just don't want to get hurt again. Why do you turn to me now? Is it because Kikyo is gone and I look like her? Am I to be a replacement again?''  
  
He stood still, his face in shadow.  
  
All those years fooling herself that she was over him. The feelings were still there after all. Kagome fought to keep her composure but the tears came. Inuyasha touched her tear-streaked face.  
  
''I've learned something from my mistakes, Kagome. I would never hurt you like that again. Please believe me.''  
  
He closed the distance between them and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and lost herself in the kiss.  
  
A dark-haired man spying on the couple put down his binoculars angrily. That Inuyasha again! He would not get in the way. Kikyo belonged to him! He'd make sure of it.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Rin skipped along the sidewalk humming a tune. She stopped and looked quickly behind her. No Jaken. She giggled.  
  
The 6-year-old could never understand why her father insisted that Jaken accompany her everywhere. Toadface as she called him, was no fun and didn't like her at all. She managed to give him the slip this time and sneaked out of the house when her tutor left.   
  
Now she was humming happily to herself. It was a tune she made up about her father. She couldn't understand why people seemed afraid of him. She didn't know of Sesshomaru's reputation as a ruthless businessman and was oblivious to the way he treated most people. To her, Sesshomaru was the man who took her away from that dreary orphanage where there wasn't enough food or love to go around.  
  
Rin knew he loved her. He brought her gifts everytime he went on trips and made sure she wanted for nothing. But what she loved most were the times when he would pat her head or give her a smile. In her eyes, Sesshomaru could do no wrong.  
  
She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice the car that pulled up next to her.  
  
''Little girl, do you want to see my new puppy?''  
  
She looked up and saw the driver beckoning her to come closer.  
  
"I got a puppy in my car. You want to see it?''  
  
''I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.''  
  
''I wouldn't hurt a cute little girl like you. I promise.'' The man was sweating and had a fake smile plastered on his face.  
  
''No thanks. I gotta go home.''  
  
The man got out of the car and quickly looked around. Satisfied when he saw no one else, he advanced on Rin.  
  
"Come on. The puppy's really cute.''  
  
''No!''  
  
Rin ran but the man was faster. He grabbed her and started dragging her toward his car.  
  
''Help! Help me! Help me!''  
  
Kagome was on her way to pick up Inuyasha when she saw a man dragging away a screaming little girl. She slammed on the brakes and was out of the car in a flash.  
  
''Hey you! Let that girl go!'' Kagome yelled as she pulled out pepper spray from her bag.  
  
Startled, the man loosened his hold on Rin who freed herself and ran to Kagome. He snarled and went after Rin.  
  
Kagome blasted him in the eyes with the pepper spray then she kicked him in the groin - hard. Rin hid behind Kagome.  
  
''You disgusting pervert! Take that!'' Kagome gave the man another kick for good measure.  
  
Kagome pulled out her cell phone and called the police. She kept her eye on the man curled up in agony at her feet.  
  
''Make one move and I'll kick you again,'' she growled. She turned to the little girl.  
  
"Are you OK?''  
  
The cops were there in minutes. They took the whimpering man away as well as Rin and Kagome. She needed to give her statement at the police station.  
  
Kagome waited in the lobby for the detective, cradling a cup of black coffee the desk officer gave her. She tried to call Inuyasha but the line was busy at Sesshomaru's house.  
  
The door burst open and in strode Sesshomaru followed by Inuyasha and a bruised Jaken. Kagome was shocked.  
  
''What are they doing here?,'' she wondered.  
  
Before she could catch their attention, Sesshomaru went to the counter and demanded to talk to the watch commander.  
  
''They told me my daughter was nearly kidnapped. Where is she? Take me to her.''  
  
It wasn't a request.  
  
''Calm down sir. She's OK. We have a suspect in custody.''  
  
"I want to see her now.''  
  
''Please take a seat. I'll call the lieutenant.''  
  
Inuyasha tugged on Sesshomaru's sleeve.  
  
''Let's sit down. You'll see Rin soon.''  
  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes and fought to keep himself under control. His blood was boiling and what he wanted right now was to tear the would-be kidnapper apart with his bare hands. He'd already hit Jaken for not keeping an eye on Rin.  
  
When Jaken came running into the house saying Rin was nowhere to be found, Sesshomaru lashed out at his flunky who did nothing but cower and apologize. Inuyasha called the police to report Rin missing. When the police later called to say she'd been found, Sesshomaru felt relief wash over him. They found her! Someone tried to kidnap her but a Good Samaritan arrived just in time to rescue his little girl.  
  
He allowed Inuyasha to steer him to a seat. He sat stiffly and waited. Inuyasha then saw Kagome.  
  
''Kagome! What are you doing here? Is this why you didn't show up at the house?''  
  
''I was trying to call you but the line was busy.''  
  
''My niece went missing and was nearly kidnapped!''  
  
His niece?, Kagome thought. Surely that little girl wasn't Sesshomaru's kid? And where was Sesshomaru's wife? Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a man in a rumpled suit tapped her shoulder.  
  
''Miss Higurashi? I'm Detective Brown. Please come with me.''  
  
''Ja Inuyasha,'' she said as she followed the detective.  
  
A lieutenant then appeared with Rin, briefed Sesshomaru on what happened but didn't mention the rescuer's name. Rin sat in Sesshomaru's lap. She knew she did wrong by sneaking away from the house and expected to be punished later. But for now, she was just happy to be with her father and Uncle Inuyasha. Even ugly Jaken.  
  
''Father.''  
  
Sesshomaru gave her one of his rare smiles.  
  
''Can we invite the pretty lady to the house?''  
  
''What pretty lady, Rin?''  
  
''The one who saved me from the bad man.''  
  
Rin climbed down his lap and proceeded to give a blow by blow account of what happened.  
  
''She was like a superhero. She's cool.''  
  
''I'm sure she is Rin. We both have to thank her.''  
  
As Kagome walked back to the lobby, she was met by a small squeal.  
  
''There she is, father! The pretty lady who saved me. Come on,'' Rin pulled Sesshomaru out of his seat and toward Kagome. Inuyasha followed, smiling broadly.  
  
''Miss Higurashi. I'm truly in your debt for saving Rin,'' Sesshomaru said.  
  
Inuyasha put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
''Hey Kagome. Way to go. I didn't know you moonlighted as a superhero,'' Inuyasha said. She blushed.  
  
''It's nothing really. I think I reacted on instinct.''  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her closely. She really has pretty eyes, he thought. Whoa, where did that come from?, he asked himself.  
  
Rin smiled impishly as she looked at her father and Kagome.  
  
''Let's have a little celebration at the house. What do you say, Sesshomaru?'' Inuyasha asked.  
  
''Of course.''  
  
It was nearly midnight when the impromptu party ended. Sesshomaru insisted on driving Kagome home and ordered Jaken to retrieve her car. She declined the offer. In the end, he had to settle for taking her back to the spot where she left the car in her haste to stop the would-be kidnapper.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, I really am thankful for what you did today. If there's anything I can do for you...''  
  
''Kagome.''  
  
''Huh?''  
  
''You don't have to be so formal. Just call me Kagome. And I really don't need anything. But thank you for the offer.''  
  
She smiled at him and drove off. He felt the night grew colder when she left. 


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
(Author's note: Due to my own stupidity in trying to fix some spelling errors, I ended up mixing up the chapters. So I am reposting the entire story again.)  
  
A week later, Kagome got a call from Sesshomaru. Rin wanted to know if Kagome could come with them to the zoo that weekend. She found herself accepting the invitation. Inuyasha was sick so only Sesshomaru, Rin and Kagome went to the zoo.  
  
Rin happily ran from one enclosure to the next. She oohed and aahed at the animals especially the babies. She was a bundle of energy that Kagome could barely keep up with. But even the little girl got tired eventually.  
  
Rin was content for now to hold onto Sesshomaru's hand and glance at Kagome from time to time. She didn't remember her birth mother at all and envied kids with mothers.  
  
''Father.''  
  
''Hmm?''  
  
''Why don't I have a mother?''  
  
The question piqued Kagome's interest as well.  
  
''Rin we will not discuss this here.''  
  
He squeezed Rin's hand and gave her a small smile. Kagome never saw Sesshomaru smile before. He looked more breathtaking when he smiled. She mentally shook herself. What was she thinking of!  
  
Rin saw a refreshment stand and pulled Sesshomaru toward it. She pointed to a picture of an ice cream bar.  
  
''So you want ice cream, eh?'' the vendor asked Rin. "What about your mom and dad?''  
  
Before Kagome could correct the vendor, Rin piped up, "They'll have two Diet Cokes.''  
  
Sesshomaru paid but didn't say anything. Kgaome was going to open her mouth when the vendor turned to her and winked.  
  
''Too bad you're married. Guess I'm too late.''  
  
He turned to Sesshomaru and quipped, "You're lucky mister.''  
  
Kagome blushed. Rin only stopped wolfing her ice cream bar to tell Kagome and Sesshomaru she wanted to see the elephants again. Sesshomaru avoided Kagome's eyes and followed a skipping Rin.  
  
That night, Sesshomaru couldn't sleep. Why didn't he say anything to the vendor? Because it felt so natural for Kagome to be with him and Rin today. The vendor's words echoed in his head: "You're lucky mister.''  
  
No he wasn't. Inuyasha's the lucky one. Always had been the lucky one.  
  
Kagome's face appeared in his mind. Lovely blue eyes and a sweet smile. Why did Inuyasha have all the luck?  
  
Sesshomaru was nine when his mother died. His father, Inutaisho, became depressed and vowed never to love again. But within a year, Inutaisho met one of the clerks at his company and fell hard for her. They got married soon after.  
  
When Inuyasha was born, both his parents doted on him. Sesshomaru felt neglected and resented his little brother. He spent hours in his room painting and dreamed of becoming an artist.  
  
When he entered his teens, Inutaisho told Sesshomaru that his future had already been decided for him. Because Sesshomaru would someday take over the company, his father expected him to spend time after school learning the ins and outs of the business. Only the children of business associates and wealthy clients were deemed fit to be his companions now. He could only belong to certain clubs. He was ordered to get an MBA at an Ivy League school. Art school and his dream of becoming an artist were out of the question.  
  
He was told he was lucky Inutaisho scorned the old ways and allowed his children to marry whomever they chose. But he must be discreet in his affairs and stay away from any hint of scandal.  
  
''If that is my lot in life, what is Inuyasha supposed to be doing then?,'' he asked his father.  
  
The younger son didn't need to shoulder the responsibilities of the heir and was allowed to pretty much do what he wanted. Sesshomaru's resentment of Inuyasha grew and he found himself hating his half brother.  
  
He enjoyed tormenting his little brother and persuaded their father to keep Inuyasha on a meager allowance while in high school and college. He smiled when he heard Inuyasha worked to make ends meet.  
  
"This would teach the whelp the value of money,'' he told his worried father.  
  
When Inuyasha sent him a letter asking for advice on whether to choose Kikyo or Kagome, Sesshomaru snorted in contempt. His baka brother couldn't even decide which girl to love. How pathetic.  
  
As the years passed, Sesshomaru withdrew more into himself and treated everyone with the same cold contempt. But with Rin he was slightly different.  
  
Thanks to his father, he was on the board of directors of an orphanage and visited it once a year. It was good for his business image, he was told.  
  
While walking the grounds on one of his annual visits, he saw a little girl passed out under a tree. She looked like someone beat her. He picked her up, took her inside and called a doctor. The doctor said some of Rin's bruises looked a month old. Sesshomaru had all the children checked. To his growing horror, the children told him tales of abuse at the hands of older children and the staff. He notified the police and social services then called for an emergency meeting of the board.  
  
When the smoke cleared, a new staff ran the orphanage, the old staff were arrested and Rin became his daughter.   



	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
For once, Inuyasha allowed Kagome to pick where they would go on a date. He was disappointed when they ended up at the Getty Museum. Feh. He hated art. He didn't have much use for museums either but he was willing to suffer for her.  
  
In his opinion, she spent way too much time looking at the paintings. He dragged her out of several galleries.  
  
Inuyasha is such a barbarian, Kagome thought. He only got excited when he saw some swords on display. She told him she was going back to look at Impressionist paintings and left him gawking at a rusty-looking sword.  
  
As she lost herself in a painting of a dancing couple, she wished her artistic talent wasn't so meager. She could draw but she knew she was a mediocre artist at best.  
  
A dark-haired man sidled up next to her.  
  
"Don't you just love the way the painter captured the light?,'' he asked her.  
  
Startled to see that someone was addressing her, Kagome turned and saw a handsome man with dark hair looking at her.  
  
''My name's Onigumo Musso. What's yours?''  
  
''Kagome Higurashi.''  
  
''Do you always get lost in a painting, Miss Higurashi?''  
  
''Only the ones that somehow speak to me.''  
  
They fell silent and turned back to contemplate the painting. It was a comfortable silence that didn't last long.  
  
''Kagome! Let's go! Are you going to stand there all day?''  
  
An impatient Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and grabbed her hand. Then he saw Onigumo and his face darkened.  
  
''Who the hell are you?''  
  
Kagome gave Onigumo an apologetic look and tried to placate her boyfriend.  
  
''He's just another art fan, Inuyasha. Come on, I'm starving.''  
  
Onigumo watched them leave as he clenched and unclenched his fists.  
  
Things got worse for Inuyasha when they ran into Sesshomaru. Did Sesshomaru just smile at them?, Inuyasha thought.  
  
Sesshomaru may have dropped his dream of becoming an artist but he never lost his love for art and frequented museums. He was pleasantly surprised to see Kagome at the Getty. Even that baka brother of his couldn't spoil the moment.  
  
''What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?,'' Inuyasha growled.  
  
''I came to see the Impressionist works. It's only here for two months.''  
  
''Aren't they wonderful?,'' Kagome asked. "There are several that really stood out for me.''  
  
''Which ones?''  
  
Blah blah blah was all Inuyasha heard. Sesshomaru and Kagome were discussing the merits of one painting when they entered the museum restaurant. The two were still talking art when Inuyasha finished eating.  
  
''You want to see a movie, Kagome?''  
  
She broke off her discussion with Sesshomaru and looked at a bored Inuyasha. She felt guilty.  
  
''Sure.''  
  
''Great! What do you want to see?''  
  
"How about a foreign film?''  
  
Inuyasha sighed. Anything for Kagome.  
  
''There's a Spanish film playing not too far from here. It is a ghost/love story set in the Spanish civil war,'' Sesshomaru said.  
  
''You want to see it with us?'' Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshmaru didn't think the day could get any better.  
  
''Why not? Unless Inuyasha finds my presence unacceptable.''  
  
Inuyasha glared at his brother. Before he could say anything, Kagome happily said, ''Of course not.''  
  
In the theater, the brothers sat on either side of Kagome. A dark- haired man sat two rows behind them.Two hours later, they left the theater with a still sniffling Kagome.  
  
''What the hell was that movie all about?,'' Inuyasha asked. "It made no sense!''  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha who shut up. Sesshomaru felt happy for some reason. Kagome's pager went off.  
  
''Who would be bugging me at a time like this? Geez, it's the office. Can you guys excuse me for a second?''  
  
She pulled out her cell phone and walked away. Inuyasha angrily stared at Sesshomaru.  
  
''What are you up to?''  
  
''What are you talking about?''  
  
''Don't play the innocent. You show up in the middle of my date, insinuate yourself in my girlfriend's good graces then you persuade her to watch that sucky movie with you!''  
  
''Inuyasha. I didn't know you two would be at the Getty. As to the movie, it was her decision to see it, not yours or mine.''  
  
''Back off Sesshomaru. She's MY girlfriend. Find your own girl.''  
  
''Did I hit a nerve Inuyasha?''  
  
''You bastard! What are you playing at?''  
  
Inuyasha took a step toward Sesshomaru when Kagome ran up to them.  
  
''I'm sorry guys. I have to go. They have a triple homicide and the newsroom is short-staffed tonight. You have to get a ride with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha.''  
  
She each kissed them on the cheek and ran off. A stunned Sesshomaru put a hand to the cheek she just kissed. Inuyasha saw his brother's usual cold gaze soften. He didn't like this at all. Sesshomaru gave him a contemptuous look and started walking to the car.  
  
They didn't speak to each other during the drive home. Sesshomaru couldn't care less since his thoughts were full of Kagome. She was different from the women his so-called friends set him up with. She could talk intelligently, could deal with stressful situations (e.g. the attempted kidnapping), seemed to like Rin and was into art as well. It didn't hurt that she was also beautiful. He could still feel her lips on his cheek, could still smell her scent of jasmine.  
  
Inuyasha was furious. Why did she kiss Sesshomaru too? And why had he - the boyfriend - gotten only a peck on the cheek? It was all Sesshomaru's fault, he thought. Showing off how smart he was and how refined his tastes were. Feh.  
  
In her rush to get back to the newsroom, Kagome didn't realize she'd kissed both men until later that night. Why did I do that?, she wondered. 


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
An anonymous admirer sent flowers the next day. She knew it wasn't Inuyasha because he always sent roses. These were jasmine. The card only said, "From a fellow art admirer.''  
  
Could it be Sesshomaru? Nah, impossible, she told herself.  
  
It had been a long day and Kagome looked forward to a hot bath. But as she unlocked her apartment door, she felt the hairs in the back of her neck stand up. Kagome felt she was being watched. She looked around but saw no one. She quickly entered her apartment and locked the door. Then she called Inuyasha.  
  
"Could you come over?''  
  
''What's wrong?''  
  
''I swear someone is watching me. And I received flowers from an anonymous person.''  
  
''That's it? You're being scared by that? Get a grip, Kagome.''  
  
Some comfort he was.  
  
''Thanks a bunch, Inuyasha. Sorry for bothering you.''  
  
She hung up on him. Inuyasha had a puzzled look on his face and was still holding the receiver when Sesshomaru saw him. The older man raised an eyebrow.  
  
''Kagome wanted me to come over. Said someone was watching her and that she got flowers today from an anonymous admirer. Then she hung up on me. She's getting worked up over nothing,'' Inuyasha said as he put down the phone.  
  
Sesshomaru went to his study but couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong with Kagome. It took him less than a minute to make a decision. He called his personal secretary and asked her to find Kagome's address. It was one of the privileges of wealth, to be able to afford efficient people like Miss Lemon. He got the address in seconds, grabbed his car keys and walked out the door. Inuyasha was back in his room and didn't see him leave.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was still fuming.  
  
''Some boyfriend you are Inuyasha,'' she muttered.  
  
Her doorbell rang. It was about time he showed up, she thought. Kagome looked through the peephole and got a shock. She opened the door and looked around Sesshomaru for any sign of Inuyasha. Then she found her voice.  
  
''Sesshomaru! What brings you here?''  
  
''I heard you had a prowler?''  
  
''Nothing like that. I just felt I was being watched. Plus I got flowers from an anonymous admirer. I guess I freaked out.''  
  
She felt foolish. Inuyasha was right, she needed to get a grip. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, just looked at her. The scent of jasmine surrounded him.  
  
''I'm forgetting my manners. Please come in,'' she stammered out.  
  
He sat gracefully in the worn out sofa that dominated her small living room. Somehow he didn't look out of place in her modest apartment.  
  
''Would you like some coffee?''  
  
''No, I'm fine. Tell me, do you think someone has been following you around lately?''  
  
''I'm not sure. But today I got this really creepy feeling I was being watched when I got home.''  
  
''And the flowers?''  
  
''The card said it was from a fellow art admirer. But I never cover arts and entertainment for the paper so what was that all about? And Inuyasha only sends roses. You didn't send them, did you?''  
  
''No. Why would I?''  
  
Kagome was getting more embarassed by the second. She was alone in her apartment with her boyfriend's brother. And all because of some flowers and a creepy feeling.  
  
''I'm so sorry you had to come here because of this.''  
  
''I'm not sorry at all,'' Sesshomaru said and looked her in the eyes.  
  
Kagome blushed. Oh Gods. Why was she blushing?  
  
She looks beautiful even when she gets embarassed, he thought. I could drown in those eyes.  
  
''Sesshomaru.''  
  
''Hmm?''  
  
''Why are you staring at me?''  
  
''Gomen. I think I would like some coffee.''  
  
She ran to the kitchen and returned bearing two mugs. They sipped their coffee in silence. Kagome felt grateful for the company.  
  
''Arigato Sesshomaru.''  
  
''It's nothing.''  
  
''You don't like your brother very much do you?''  
  
''I do not wish to discuss this,'' he said curtly.  
  
''Sorry.'' She tried another tack.  
  
''How old were you when Rin was born? I don't think I ever saw a picture of her mother in your house?''  
  
For some reason, Sesshomaru found himself telling her Rin's story and how he came to adopt the girl. Kagome was impressed.  
  
''Sesshomaru, why aren't you married? You're quite a catch you know. Rich, successful, smart and handsome. Plus you're a great dad.''  
  
Kagome groaned inwardly. Did she just say what she did? She quickly took the now empty mugs and washed them. He followed her into the kitchen.  
  
''Why aren't you married Kagome?''  
  
''I don't have time for a husband. My work takes up too much of my time.''  
  
''What about Inuyasha? Don't tell me he hasn't asked you yet?''  
  
''We're just dating.''  
  
''I'm glad. He's nothing but a fool.''  
  
Kagome flinched at his tone. He and Inuyasha definitely had issues. As she was putting away the mugs, one slipped from her hand and broke. She cut a finger while picking up the broken pieces.  
  
"Here. Let me look at that.''  
  
Sesshomaru examined her hand and asked where the first aid kit was. He washed the blood off, swabbed the cut with alcohol and put a Band Aid on it. Then he cleaned the mess in the kitchen.  
  
"I almost forgot,'' he said, took her hand again and kissed the injured finger.  
  
Blue eyes met gold ones. What was going on here?, Kagome thought. But for some reason, she didn't want him to let go of her hand. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. She looked stunned. Sesshomaru made a show of looking at his watch.  
  
''It's getting late. I think I'll go home now.''  
  
He left a still speechless Kagome. He drove out of her apartment complex, circled the block then returned. He parked in one of her neighbor's parking spots and kept an eye on her place just in case the unknown watcher tried to do more than watch. He didn't leave until the lights went out in her apartment.   



	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Sesshomaru found himself in a quiet forest. The silence reassured him somehow. Kagome stood under a big tree with her hair being blown about by a breeze. She turned to him and smiled.  
  
He walked toward her without hesitation and kissed her. She buried her hands in his hair and moaned when he deepened the kiss. He could feel his heart pounding. He only broke off the kiss to breathe. She hugged him tight.  
  
"Is it right for me to love you?,'' she asked.  
  
Sesshomaru woke up. That dream again. Ever since he visited her apartment, he'd been dreaming of her. Her face was the first thing he saw when he fell asleep and it was the last thing he remembered when he woke up.  
  
He walked to a chest he thought he would never open again and started taking out charcoal sticks and a sketchbook. He filled the sketchbook with portraits of Kagome. He hadn't lost his touch.

Kagome donned a chic little black dress and a pair of strappy heels. She put up her hair in a French twist and wore a string of pearls. She wanted this night with Inuyasha to be memorable. No tears Kagome, she reminded herself. And stop thinking of that other gold-eyed man.  
  
Inuyasha was going back to Japan in three days. His father's old friend, Totosai, was on his deathbed. The famous swordsmith asked to meet with Inuyasha before he died. Sesshomaru, who didn't get along with Totosai, wasn't invited.  
  
Inuyasha wanted to see her tonight. When he picked her up, his eyes widened in suprise.  
  
''You look beautiful.''  
  
After dinner, he took her to a beach. Inuyasha kept staring at Kagome.  
  
''Is there something stuck in my teeth?,'' she asked.  
  
''Kagome. I'll be back as soon as I can. I don't know why Totosai wants me there in the end. Will you wait for me?''  
  
''What's with the drama? It's not as if you'll be gone for long, right?''  
  
He didn't answer her. Fear gripped Kagome.  
  
''Totosai dying isn't the only thing I have to deal with. I have to set my affairs in order before I can return.''  
  
''You sounded like Sesshomaru there for a minute.''  
  
''Feh, don't compare me to that bastard.''  
  
''Inuyasha, of course I will wait for you.''  
  
He hugged her tight then started kissing her.  
  
At the airport, Sesshomaru looked at a crestfallen Kagome. He grabbed Inuyasha and steered him to a corner.  
  
''Why are you doing this to Kagome? Who cares about Totosai?,'' he hissed at his younger brother.  
  
Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru.  
  
''I'm going back because of her, baka. I'm not just visiting a dying old man. I have to tie up whatever loose ends I have in Japan then come back here. My future is here with her.''  
  
Sesshomaru dropped the hand that held Inuyasha's arm in a painful grip.  
  
''Do you love her Inuyasha?''  
  
''Yes. Do YOU love her?''  
  
''No,'' Sesshomaru lied.  
  
You love her why lie?, a voice in his head insisted. He knew why. Because she loves Inuyasha and not him. The Gods favored Inuyasha always.  
  
''Sesshomaru. Take care of her while I'm gone.''


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Kagome looked at the bouquet of roses on her desk. The flowers arrived every day and bore a card saying it was from Inuyasha. She didn't know Sesshomaru sent them.  
  
It had been three weeks since Inuyasha left but Kagome didn't have time to brood. Her job kept her busy and Sesshomaru took her to museums on weekends. Who would have thought the cold businessman would have a sensitive artistic side?, she thought. She got mad when Inuyasha didn't call after arriving in Japan. Then the roses showed up. But the fact he never even called all this time alarmed and upset her.  
  
As if on cue, her phone rang.  
  
"Inuyasha! What have you been doing!? Why haven't you called before?''  
  
''Kagome. Gomen for not calling sooner. Things have been hectic over here.''  
  
That was an understatement. He told her he quit his job, was trying to get out of his apartment lease, visited Totosai every other day and was giving away or packing his stuff.  
  
But he could never really tell her the reason behind his long silence. After visiting Kikyo's grave, Inuyasha was consumed with guilt. Kikyo was his first love; the woman he failed to protect. Didn't he make a promise to find her killer? What was he doing trying to start a new life with another woman?  
  
Then Totosai gave him his father's sword, Tetsusaiga, and said the sword was made as a tribute to Inuyasha's mother when she died. She was Inutaisho's second wife and he often told Totosai it was because of her that he was able to live again after his first wife's death. When he was dying, Inutaisho sent the sword to Totosai for safekeeping. He gave his other sword to his older son but Sesshomaru locked away the Tenseiga in a cabinet where it gathered dust. Sesshomaru wanted Tetsusaiga simply because it was meant for his younger brother and he hassled Totosai about it.  
  
Inuyasha realized what the old swordsmith meant when he handed him the sword. He had a right to live again after Kikyo died. And his future lay with Kagome.  
  
''I'm sorry again for not calling earlier ... I ... I.. miss you.''  
  
Kagome could hear the longing in his voice. She forgave him and adopted a cheerful tone.  
  
''Me too! I'm up to my neck in work here as always. But on the weekends, Sesshomaru and I go to museums. Your brother is so well versed in art.''  
  
''WHAT! Why is that bastard taking you out?''  
  
''Inu-ya-sha. Your brother is just being nice to me.''  
  
Since Sesshomaru acted like he never kissed her, Kagome tried to forget the incident in her kitchen. She tried to soothe the now irritated Inuyasha.  
  
"Thank you for the roses Inuyasha. It must cost a fortune sending a bouquet every day. That's really very sweet of you.''  
  
Inuyasha was perplexed. Roses? Then he remembered what he told Sesshomaru at the airport.  
  
''Kagome, you don't have to thank me. It's nothing.''  
  
She really didn't have to thank him. Sesshomaru probably sent the flowers and footed the bill, he thought angrily. The bastard. Now he was really pissed.  
  
"I didn't want to bother you at work. I just wanted to hear your voice.''  
  
He sounded mad, Kagome thought.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?''  
  
''Nothing. I'll call you later this week. Bye.''  
  
Inuyasha put down the phone and punched a wall. What was Sesshomaru up to? Yes, he told him to take care of Kagome but he didn't mean to date her!  
  
''Bastard. I'll kill him!,'' he snarled.  
  
The object of his hate was currently having lunch with another businessman.  
  
''So Mr. Musso. Our companies would benefit greatly if this product takes off with the public. But since I'm not willing to take that big of a risk on something new, Taiyoukai Enterprises is willing to have one of its subsidiaries front thirty five percent of the production costs.''  
  
Onigumo Musso, the CEO of Musso Company, looked coldly at Sesshomaru and nodded slightly.  
  
"Fine. I accept your terms. My lawyer will send you the contract later this week.''  
  
''We will announce the venture at a gathering at my residence in two weeks,'' Sesshomaru said.  
  
Onigumo really didn't need to partner with Sesshomaru's company in his latest venture. He just needed to get close to the Taiko family because of her. And Sesshomaru was his key.  
  
Kikyo. He didn't care if she now called herself Kagome Higurashi. Names could be changed. He discarded his name and face a long time ago. Years of plastic surgery gave him a new identity. But he was still Naraku as she was still Kikyo.  
  
He smiled. She would be his again.  
  
Sesshomaru tried not to think of Kagome as he drove home. But it was hard not to. Jealousy surged within him when he remembered who she belonged to. That fool didn't deserve her. An irate Inuyasha called the office demanding why he was taking out Kagome. It took awhile before Sesshomaru calmed him down.  
  
The museum trips were to keep Kagome occupied so she wouldn't dwell too much on Inuyasha's absence and he sent the roses under his younger brother's name, Sesshomaru explained. Then he asked why Inuyasha didn't call Kagome for weeks. There was silence on the line for a long time.   
  
Sesshomaru already knew the answer. Kikyo. Even in death, she kept her hold over that baka brother of his. Kagome deserved better than the ungrateful whelp, he thought.  
  
Sesshomaru secretly enjoyed his museum trips because it meant being alone with Kagome. And he could pretend she was his.   



	11. Chapter 10

(Author's note: I'd like to thank the folks who were kind enough to read my story and send their reviews. I appreciate it very much. By the way, Kagura is OOC in this story.)  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Sesshomaru's parties always drew the in crowd. CEOs, the Hollywood glitterati and the art crowd chatted amongst themselves, nibbled on canapes and preened for attention. And like vultures stalking the dying, a group of reporters were also in attendance.  
  
In the past, he enjoyed being the center of attention at these gatherings. He loved to see awe and even fear flicker in his guests' eyes as he strode among them or deigned to chat with them. But now he felt strangely empty.  
  
He and Onigumo announced their new deal earlier. Only the business reporters perked up at the news. The rest of the media horde were disappointed. They came because of a tip that Sesshomaru Taiko was announcing his engagement to Kagura, the actress. Of course the tip came from the actress' own publicist so the reporters believed it.  
  
Sesshomaru scanned the crowd again for any sign of Kagome. He was sure she got an invitation. Even Jaken wasn't that incompetent. He was so intent on looking for her that he failed to notice Kagura slink her way toward him. By the time he did, it was too late.  
  
To his disgust, Kagura clung to his arm and put her head on his shoulder. The press went wild, snapping photos of them and bombarding them with questions about their "engagement".  
  
Kagome heard the commotion across the room and wanted to know what it was all about. She walked closer and saw Sesshomaru with a woman clinging to his side. She recognized the woman as one of those so-called up and coming actresses. What was her name again? She remembered it now. Kagura.  
  
Sesshomaru's face was as impassive as always while Kagura was all smiles for the camera. Kagome poked one of her colleagues to get her attention.  
  
"Sango, is that his girlfriend?,'' she asked.  
  
''Kagome! Are you here to cover this event too? I thought you're Miss Crime and Punishment? Isn't this sort of thing beneath you?''  
  
"I'm not working tonight. I got invited here by a ... a friend. So what's the story between Mr. Taiko and Kagura?''  
  
''Kagura's people let the cat out of the bag tonight. They said the reason for the party was to announce Kagura's engagement to Mr. Taiko. Don't they make a cute couple? I'm sure Kagura would want a famous designer to create her wedding dress. Maybe Vera Wang .... EEEP!''  
  
Sango was startled by a hand that cupped her ass. She turned to confront the offender and found herself looking into the face of her boyfriend and fellow reporter, Miroku.  
  
"This is not the time! How dare you!'' Sango slapped Miroku.  
  
"Aaaaw Sango. I couldn't resist. You draw me like a moth to a flame,'' Miroku said as he gingerly rubbed his reddened cheek.  
  
"Hentai! We're supposed to be working here. Go make yourself useful and find Shippo.''  
  
"But Shippo's right there with the other photographers. Why can't I stay here with you?''  
  
''Because you distract me. Now go before I slap you again.''  
  
"Sango my love. I hear and obey.''  
  
Oblivious to the little drama next to her, Kagome couldn't take her eyes away from the businessman and the actress. And when Kagura kissed Sesshomaru, her heart sank. Why does this bother her? She was Inuyasha's girl. She should be happy for Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru saw Kagome as she started to walk away. He wanted to fling Kagura off him and follow Kagome. But he had never made a scene in public and wasn't about to start now. That was more Inuyasha's style.  
  
"You and I need to talk. Now,'' he whispered in Kagura's ear.  
  
Kagura shivered at his tone. She knew she was in trouble now. He gripped her arm, steered her away from the press and into the privacy of his study. He flung her away from him, not caring if she fell or not. She ended up sprawled on the floor. He locked the door then turned to face her.  
  
"Why so rough Sessho-kun? You don't get to manhandle me until the wedding night,'' Kagura said and pouted.  
  
"Drop the act. There are no cameras here.''  
  
Kagura's eyes hardened.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way.''  
  
"Is this some publicity stunt to boost your career? If I remember right, the last time I saw you, I told you never to darken my doorstep again. Get this through your head, we are through. There's no engagement, there will be no wedding.''  
  
Kagura slowly stood up and glared at Sesshomaru.  
  
"There's someone else, isn't there? Who is she? Tell me!''  
  
"That's none of your business. Get out of my house woman. The sight of you sickens me.''  
  
Kagura ran to Sesshomaru and hugged him.  
  
"I won't let you go. You belong to me!"  
  
He freed himself from her embrace and looked coldly at her.  
  
"I do not want to ever see you again.'' And with that, Sesshomaru unlocked the door and strode out of the room.  
  
That's what you think, a furious Kagura thought. She adjusted her clothing, fixed her makeup and went back to the party.  
  
Onigumo watched as Sesshomaru then Kagura walked out of the study. He was adept at reading body language and could tell Sesshomaru was furious. He wondered if the engagement was bogus. He wouldn't put it past Kagura. It was well known in the Hollywood community that Kagura would do anything to get to the top. Anything.  
  
He was surprised as everyone about the engagement. Last he heard, Sesshomaru and Kagura were yesterday's news. The two dated last year then suddenly Kagura was seen in the company of a 60-year-old movie producer. The geezer probably outlived his usefulness, Onigumo thought.  
  
Onigumo knew Sesshomaru dropped by Kagome's apartment the day he sent her those flowers. He couldn't make his move with Sesshomaru watching her apartment like a guard dog that night. But with Kagura in the picture, things could turn in his favor. He went in search of the actress.  
  
. 


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Kagome decided to go home. It was a mistake accepting Sesshomaru's invitation. Was that why he invited her? So she could learn about his engagement, see his fiancee? Maybe that's why he acted like the kiss in the kitchen never happened. As she walked toward her car, she saw Sesshomaru leaning against it. Great. Just what she needed right now.  
  
As if sensing her, he turned and locked gazes with her. Kagome briefly considered running away. Then she berated herself. This wasn't one of those cheesy soap operas where the distraught heroine flees, stumbles and gets comforted by the hunk of the month.  
  
"I guess congratulations are in order, Sesshomaru. That was quite a surprise you sprung on your guests.''  
  
"It was hardly a surprise. This gathering was to announce a business deal. Nothing more.''  
  
"You don't mean that surely? Marriage isn't a business deal.''  
  
He was confused. What was she talking about? Then he realized what she meant. He needed to explain the situation to Kagome, he just had to clear this up.  
  
"You're mistaken Kagome. That spectacle was nothing more than a publicity stunt by Kagura. There's nothing between us now.''  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru was at a loss for words. He wanted to tell her he loved her but was too afraid of her reaction. So he settled on saying nothing at all.  
  
Kagome was glad he wasn't engaged but felt it would be inappropriate for her to say so. She was Inuyasha's girlfriend. The silence between them grew.  
  
The silence was broken by a crying Rin who came running to Sesshomaru. She hugged his leg and sobbed.  
  
"What's the matter Rin?''  
  
"Is it true you're marrying Kagura?''  
  
"Of course not.''  
  
Sesshomaru knew why Rin was so upset. Kagura didn't like children and dropped hints of sending Rin back to the orphanage once she married Sesshomaru. That was one of the reasons why he dumped her.  
  
Rin let go of his leg and wiped her tears away. Her father never lied to her.  
  
"Go back to bed Rin.''  
  
"Will you tuck me in?"  
  
"Of course.''  
  
Hand in hand, father and daughter headed back to the house. Then Rin looked back and motioned for Kagome to follow them. Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. Rin's scheme was so transparent, but he wasn't complaining.  
  
Kagome was on to Rin as well. She just shook her head and smiled. As she opened the car door, a small hand grabbed her sleeve.  
  
"Please Kagome. I want you to see my room. Father let me pick out the furniture and everything when I moved in.''  
  
Kagome found herself looking into hopeful brown eyes. She decided to play along.  
  
"OK Rin-chan. Just for you.''  
  
She looked around Rin's room, feeling a little envious. She dreamed of owning a room like this when she was a child. Dolls, teddy bears and other toys filled a beautiful white and gold cabinet. A Victorian-style dollhouse stood next to it. An ornate dresser held powders, lotions and a set of silver brushes. The massive bed came with a canopy swathed in white chiffon curtains. Bookshelves in the same white and gold color scheme lined one wall.  
  
Rin gave Kagome a tour of the room and pointed out her favorite toys and books. She was telling Kagome about how she "accidentally" hit Jaken with one of her toy cars when she suddenly yawned.  
  
"Rin. It's time for Kagome to go home and for you to go to sleep.''  
  
Sesshomaru scooped Rin up and put her to bed. As he pulled the covers over her, Rin asked Kagome to read her a story. Kagome selected a book of fairy tales from the shelf, perched on one side of the bed and read "Beauty and the Beast.'' She used different voices for each of the characters like her father used to do when he read to her.  
  
Sesshomaru sat on the other side of the bed and listened. Midway through the story, Rin fell asleep. Kagome closed the book, brushed back Rin's bangs and kissed the girl's forehead.  
  
"Good night Rin-chan.''  
  
"Good night mommy,'' was Rin's sleepy reply.  
  
Kagome stood up suddenly, handed the book back to Sesshomaru and started to leave the room. It was now or never, he decided and put the book down. He walked up to her, cupped her face with his hands and kissed her with all the longing he felt for her. She felt heat spread through her body and returned his kiss. But she abruptly pulled away when she remembered Inuyasha. She quickly left him.  
  
"Good night my love,'' he whispered but she was already gone.  
  
As Kagome lay in bed later that night, her mind wandered once more to what happened in Rin's room. Sneaky sneaky Rin. But she couldn't get mad at the girl. Kagome sighed. There was no sense denying it anymore. She likes Sesshomaru. But there was Inuyasha to consider. He was planning a life for them together. She loves him, right?  
  
Why was her love life becoming so complicated? She made a plea to whatever deity was looking out for her.  
  
"Give me a sign. Please.''  
  
Her doorbell rang.  
  
Kagome nearly fell out of bed in surprise. Then she chided herself for being silly. The doorbell kept ringing.  
  
"Hold your horses. I'm coming,'' she muttered as she hurried to answer the door.  
  
She looked through the peephole, drew back her head in surprise and looked again to make sure. She slowly opened the door to a weeping Kagura.  
  
"Are you Kagome Higurashi?''  
  
"Yes.''  
  
"I know it's late but can I come in? I promise I won't take up too much of your time.''  
  
Kagome said nothing but held open the door. Kagura entered, looked at the modest furnishings and at the younger woman. The woman was no competition, she thought. That idiot Onigumo was certainly mistaken when he said Sesshomaru fell for Kagome. But just in case...  
  
Kagura started shaking and sobbing. Kagome offered her a box of tissues and waited patiently for the woman to stop her blubbering.  
  
Sheesh, you'd think the girl would know how to comfort someone in distress, Kagura thought. Oh well, on with the show.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, I came because of some distressing news I heard about you and my Sessho-kun.''  
  
Kagome paled. Did anybody see them kiss? Kagura noted the change and her eyes narrowed. She dabbed her eyes with a tissue and pretended to sob.  
  
"Are you seeing my Sessho-kun? Please say it isn't true. I don't know what I will do if it is true. And in my current condition ...''  
  
"What do you mean Miss Kagura?''  
  
"Of course you don't know. I'm pregnant with his baby. That's why we got engaged. I know that sounds so old-fashioned in this day and age when people have children out of wedlock all the time. But that's just how I was raised.''  
  
Kagome was stunned then got angry at Sesshomaru. Why that lying son of a bitch! Poor Kagura.  
  
"Miss Kagura, you obviously heard wrong. Mr. Taiko and I aren't a couple. I'm his brother's girlfriend. You have nothing to worry about.''  
  
It was Kagura's turn to be stunned. Sesshomaru has a brother? She wondered if he looks as good as Sesshomaru and whether he's rich too.  
  
"What a relief. I'm so sorry to have troubled you this late at night.''  
  
"It's OK.''  
  
She walked Kagura to her car and returned to her apartment in a daze. She curled up in bed and let the tears fall. But the Gods weren't through with her yet. Ten minutes after Kagura left, someone started banging on the door. This was just too much, she fumed.  
  
She dispensed with the peephole and flung open the door. There stood Sesshomaru. 


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
(Warning: Lemon ahead. I'm not really good at writing that sort of thing though.)  
  
Sesshomaru stood outside her door, but this wasn't the calm, collected businessman she knew. He looked like he just got out of bed and dressed in a hurry. Gone was the impassive face. He looked hopeful, nervous then determined. She wanted to somehow ease his turmoil then she remembered Kagura and hardened her heart.  
  
"What do you want? Do you know what time it is?!,'' she yelled. So much for her resolve not to wake the neighbors.  
  
Sesshomaru gazed at the face that haunted his thoughts. The party pretty much ended when she left and he turned in for the night. But he couldn't sleep and kept thinking about their last encounter. He got angry at himself for not telling her what he felt. He had to tell her, he had to. Acting on impulse, he sought her out.  
  
"Kagome we need to talk.''  
  
"Why can't we talk tomorrow? I'm tired and I've had enough of late night visitors.''  
  
Who else came by?, he thought as jealousy flared within him. He couldn't stop the growl that left his mouth. He was finding out that he didn't have that much control over his emotions where she was concerned.  
  
"Who visited you? WHO?,'' he demanded, his eyes flashing.  
  
Kagome stepped back from the door in fear. She'd never seen Sesshomaru like this before. He saw the fear in her eyes and felt guilty. He tried to keep his emotions in check and took several deep breaths to calm himself.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Inuyasha isn't back, is he?''  
  
She let him into the apartment without a word.  
  
"Kagome?''  
  
"Your pregnant fiancee paid me a late night visit. She wanted to make sure there was nothing between us. I told her she has nothing to fear.''  
  
Sesshomaru wanted to wring Kagura's neck at that moment. What scheme was that woman pulling now?  
  
"If she's pregnant, it's not mine.''  
  
"Really Mr. Taiko, this is so unlike you. Why can't you just accept your responsibility? Inuyasha wouldn't deny his own child.''  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.  
  
"Listen to me, you stupid woman. Kagura is nothing to me. The child couldn't possibly be mine because I never slept with her.''  
  
Did he just call me stupid? An angry Kagome wrenched herself from his grasp.  
  
"Watch who you're calling stupid you arrogant jerk! You are in my home, show me some courtesy. You and your fiancee need to learn some manners. Stop bothering decent working people who need their sleep! Now if you have nothing more to say, get out of my home!''  
  
He gritted his teeth. This infuriating woman! Wasn't she listening to him? Was she that dense? Didn't she realize how he felt about her?  
  
"Didn't you hear me? Get out!''  
  
"No,'' he said and took her in his arms. She struggled to free herself.  
  
"Cease this struggling and listen to me. Don't you know why I'm here? Do I have to spell it out for you? I love you. I love the way you think, the way you look, the way you smile, move and even breathe. I love everything about you. I can't get you out of my head. I know you love Inuyasha but I can't be silent anymore."  
  
She stopped struggling in his arms. He took the opportunity to hug her tighter.  
  
"I love you, I love you, I love you,'' he murmured. Perhaps his prayer would be answered.  
  
He felt his shirt getting wet and slowly released her from his embrace. She stepped back, put her hands over her face and sobbed. Just as he expected, she rejected him. He didn't know it would hurt this much. He wanted her more than anything in the world. But it seemed Inuyasha won again.  
  
"I see this was a mistake. Rest assured I will not trouble you again with my unwanted attentions,'' he slowly said and headed for the door.  
  
"Please don't go Sesshomaru. Stay with me.''  
  
Kagome needed to make him understand. The tears were for Inuyasha, not for him. She had avoided the truth for far too long. She realized her love for him was deeper than what she felt for Inuyasha. Her heart nearly broke when she heard him walk away.  
  
She walked up to him and traced his features with her fingers, lingering on his lips. He took her hand and kissed it. Drawn by the fire in his eyes, she twined her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Desire made her bold and she pressed herself against him. She wanted him so badly it scared her.  
  
He ended the kiss, leaned his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you want this? There is no going back Kagome.''  
  
"I love you Sesshomaru,'' she said softly and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
She headed to her bedroom and knew he was right behind her. He hungered for her but kept his kisses and caresses gentle until she whispered in his ear: "I'm not glass Sesshomaru. I will not break. Show me how much you love me."  
  
She thought of no one but him and gave in to her desire for him. He made her feel things she only read about. He was fire and she wanted to burn.  
  
Afterward, Sesshomaru looked at the sleeping woman snuggled in his arms. He kissed her forehead and breathed in deeply her scent of jasmine. For once, the Gods favored him.   



	14. Chapter 13

(Author's note: Many many thanks for all the reviews. You guys make my day! One reviewer pointed out that the previous chapter really didn't have a lemon. My bad. I should have called it a lime. I'm a wuss when it comes to writing about the nuts-and-bolts of a couple's consummation so I prefer to hint at it instead. The foreign film mentioned here does exist but I forgot the title. And Kagura will remain OOC for this story.)  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
(Warning: R for strong language and adult situations)  
  
Totosai died peacefully with only Inuyasha in attendance. There were no final words since he already said whatever he needed to say to Inuyasha weeks before. It saddened the younger man to know Totosai had no family left to mourn him. It fell to him to arrange the funeral.  
  
In his will, the swordsmith gave his house and several swords to a dumbstruck Inuyasha. He never knew Totosai liked him that much. The old man left Sesshomaru nothing except a nasty post script in his will saying he would haunt Sesshomaru if he didn't take better care of Tenseiga. Inuyasha smiled when he reached that part.  
  
It was time for him to return to Kagome.  
  
A week later ...  
  
Kagome was desperately trying to reach Inuyasha. She wanted to set a time and place where they could meet, then she would tell him everything. She was willing to fly to Japan if need be. But he already closed his e- mail account, moved out of his apartment and his former boss at the magazine didn't know where he was staying now. She finally got Totosai's phone number with the help of Sesshomaru's private secretary, Miss Lemon. Totosai wasn't a big fan of technology and a phone was about as high tech as he got.  
  
She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. If it's 1 a.m., Sunday here, she figured it must be 5 p.m., Monday in Tokyo. Kagome hoped Inuyasha was there and dialed the number.  
  
Inuyasha heard the phone ringing as he picked up his bags. No one knew he was staying at Totosai's place so he figured it was someone calling for the old man, unaware the swordsmith had died. Inuyasha let the phone ring and walked outside to a waiting taxi. He had a flight to catch.  
  
Where are you Inuyasha?, Kagome thought.  
  
Early Monday evening and Sesshomaru was stuck in rush hour traffic. It didn't bother him one bit. He was on his way to Kagome's apartment and looked forward to this route.  
  
Kagome was adamant about not spending the night at his house. The prude in her refused to sleep with him under the same roof where a child slumbered. So he dropped by her apartment whenever he could get away from business.  
  
They preferred to stay at her apartment instead of going out. She would cook and he would wash the dishes. They often watched foreign films together. He picked a film for them tonight.  
  
It stunk. Even Kagome, a foreign film fanatic, considered it too weird for her tastes.  
  
The heroine was so in love with one man that she killed any rivals. But the man beat her and tried to abandon her. So she attempted to commit suicide by sticking fish hooks inside her and attached the fishing pole to her lover's boat. When he left, she was dragged off like a hooked fish. He came back to unhook her.  
  
As the final credits rolled, Kagome hit Sesshomaru with a throw pillow.  
  
"You are so dead, mister. That movie reeked. I can't believe I wasted two hours of my life watching that trash.''  
  
He agreed but he wasn't going to admit that to her.  
  
"Let me introduce you to a 21st century gadget many people are familiar with,'' he said and held up the remote for the DVD player.  
  
"This is quite an ingenious device. What does this button say? Stop,'' and with that he turned off the movie.  
  
"Jerk,'' she said and pouted.  
  
''Let me make it up to you then,'' he said with a glint in his eyes. He pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. "Is my lady satisfied?''  
  
"Not yet, my lord.''  
  
He let his hands wander down to her waist then started tickling her. Laughing, she tried to push him away. He wouldn't let go and ended up falling on top of her. He stopped his "assault'' and gazed into her blue eyes. She smiled at him and he felt once more how lucky he was. Then he thought of Inuyasha and his eyes grew troubled. That's something both of them must deal with soon.  
  
"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?''  
  
''When are we going to tell Inuyasha about us?''  
  
''Soon I hope. But I'm not having much luck finding him. I need to tell him in person. I owe him that at least."  
  
"Of course,'' he said and kissed her. His hands started wandering again.  
  
With a change of planes in Dallas, Inuyasha's flight lasted 16 grueling hours. The seats were cramped, the food lousy and the in-flight movie bad. To top it all off, he got stuck next to a bawling baby. He was tired but the thought of Kagome kept him going.  
  
To avoid trouble and needless questions at the airport, he shipped Tetsusaiga to Sesshomaru's house just before he left Japan. He didn't need airport security delaying him because of a sword.  
  
The lights were already out in the Brentwood house when he arrived. He thought that was odd since Sesshomaru never slept this early. Jaken opened the door and was surprised to see Inuyasha. He knew about Sesshomaru and Kagome. Inuyasha's sudden arrival boded ill for the couple.  
  
"Where's Sesshomaru? Don't tell me he changed his bedtime?''  
  
Jaken never liked Inuyasha. The younger man's attitude toward his brother didn't endear him to the toady.  
  
"Hey, I'm talking to you Jaken. Are you deaf? And let me in. I'm beat and need some sleep.''  
  
"Mr. Taiko is with his lady friend tonight,'' Jaken said as he reluctantly got out of Inuyasha's way.  
  
"That's gross. You could have just told me he wasn't home. So Sesshomaru's got a new girlfriend, huh? Probably one of those bimbos his friends throw his way. What a fool.''  
  
Inuyasha went to the room he usually stayed in, dragging his bags behind him. Jaken smirked. You're the fool, he thought.  
  
The sun had barely risen when Inuyasha went to Kagome's apartment. He wanted to surprise her before she left for work. She'd kill him for waking her up so early but he needed to see her.  
  
The doorbell woke up Sesshomaru who tried to shut out the noise by putting a pillow over his head. Whoever it was had a finger pressed firmly on the doorbell. He got out of bed trying not to wake up Kagome. He put on the pajama bottoms she bought for him and made a beeline for the door with murder on his mind. He planned on scaring off the pest.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't bother looking through the peephole. He wrenched the door open and growled out, "You better not be selling anything.'' Then he saw who their early morning visitor was.  
  
Inuyasha's mouth fell open. He looked at his half-naked brother and Jaken's words came rushing back to him, "Mr. Taiko is with his lady friend tonight.'' With fury in his eyes, he threw a punch at Sesshomaru.  
  
"You son of a bitch!''  
  
Sesshomaru easily evaded the punch. Inuyasha was on a rampage but Sesshomaru blocked his attacks and tried not to hurt his brother.  
  
The fighting roused Kagome. "What in the world is that noise?,'' she mumbled and glanced beside her. Sesshomaru wasn't in bed anymore. Thinking that he was struggling with a burglar, she threw on a nightshirt and ran to where the noise was coming from. In her befogged state, she didn't think about calling 911.  
  
"Sesshomaru, what's happening? Are you OK?''  
  
Kagome noticed the other combatant. Inuyasha heard her and stopped attacking Sesshomaru. He looked at her for a long time as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Then he found his voice.  
  
"Why Kagome? Why?,'' he asked, his voice shaking.  
  
"I didn't want you to find out this way. I've been trying to reach you.''  
  
He remembered the phone ringing at Totosai's house.  
  
"You were going to tell me over the phone?!''  
  
"I wouldn't do that to you Inuyasha. I wanted for us to meet somewhere we could talk,'' she said, wringing her hands. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.''  
  
"I thought you love me.''  
  
"I did. I never meant for this to happen. I tried not to love him. I tried but ....''  
  
This was all Sesshomaru's fault, Inuyasha thought angrily and faced his brother.  
  
"You fucking bastard! You planned this, didn't you? I know you hate me but this is low, even for you.''  
  
"I did no such thing,'' Sesshomaru said evenly. He wanted to say more but pitied Inuyasha right now.  
  
When Kagome started crying, Sesshomaru went to her and enfolded her in his arms. The sight further infuriated Inuyasha.  
  
"Whore. You're a whore,'' he spat out. "Kikyo would never have betrayed me. I wish I had never met you again bitch!''  
  
Kagome flinched. Inuyasha hoped his words hurt her. It was nothing compared to the pain she caused him. Sesshomaru saw red, grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"You piece of filth,'' he coldly said. "No one talks to Kagome that way.''  
  
Inuyasha just glared at him. Sesshomaru slowly squeezed his brother's neck, enjoying the way his eyes bugged out. Inuyasha struggled to free himself but Sesshomaru was stronger.  
  
"Stop! Stop hurting him! Please,'' Kagome begged as she tried to pull his hand away from Inuyasha's neck.  
  
Sesshomaru relinquished his hold on his brother who slumped to the floor, gasping. Inuyasha stood up and turned hate-filled eyes toward him.  
  
"You never wanted me as your brother. Today you get your wish. You're dead to me now.''  
  
With that parting shot, he stalked out of the apartment.  
  
"Forgive me Inuyasha,'' Kagome whispered. 


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
The sounds of another day in Los Angeles invaded Kagome's apartment: rushing traffic, the honking of annoyed drivers and the occasional car alarm going off. The noises didn't bother her before. But now she wished for silence and a dark place to hide in.  
  
Guilt consumed her. She couldn't stop crying despite what Sesshomaru did or said. She kept seeing Inuyasha's distraught face, kept hearing the last thing he said to her. She betrayed him and with his brother no less. She curled up into a ball and cried harder.  
  
Sesshomaru dressed himself and called the newspaper to say Kagome wouldn't be coming in today. He didn't know what else to do for her. He sat in the living room wracking his brain for something, anything that might comfort her. The only options he could come up with involved maiming or killing Inuyasha. And he knew Kagome would never go for that.  
  
His musings were interrupted by Kagome who now stood in front of him. She looked everywhere but at him.  
  
"Sesshomaru. We need to talk.''  
  
He didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't see each other for awhile.''  
  
"No. That is unacceptable.''  
  
He stood up, took ahold of her chin and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Do you regret being with me? Because I regret nothing. Nothing.''  
  
"I hurt Inuyasha.''  
  
"You knew this was going to happen when you chose me.''  
  
"Hai. But it kills me knowing I caused him so much pain.''  
  
Sesshomaru's heart sank. He dropped his hand and turned away from her. When he finally spoke again, his voice was cold and emotionless. His voice belied the turmoil inside of him.  
  
"What do you intend to do Kagome? Will you leave me for Inuyasha? Are you even sure he would welcome you back?''  
  
He felt her arms encircle his waist as she pressed herself against his back.  
  
"I love you Sesshomaru. All I ask is for some time apart. And I have to talk to him alone. Please.''  
  
She broke down, her tears seeping through his silk shirt. Sesshomaru didn't understand why she was doing this. But he knew he could not deny her anything.  
  
"As you wish Kagome. I will wait for you.''  
  
"I know.''  
  
Kagura could command a page by herself in the tabloids not too long ago. But a slew of bad movie roles tarnished her star. You couldn't be an up and coming actress in Hollywood for long. This is what she was reduced to - a graph in a gossip column. And in a second rate tabloid too. Kagura sighed. She tried to interest the press in her sad story of a pregnant woman dumped by a heartless man for a reporter who was dating that man's brother.  
  
Only one bit. Even that hack freely admitted to having a slight interest only.  
  
"Honey, let's face facts. You're in your 30s, you haven't had a hit movie or even a TV show and you're not an A-list or even a B-list celebrity anymore. Sure Sesshomaru Taiko is rich, but he's not known outside the business world. And who is this Kagome Higurashi? And who cares about Mr. Taiko's brother? They're nobodies. You're the only one of any interest in this tale and you gotta admit, you're not much interest to a lot of us right now. I heard you're not even pregnant.''  
  
It was Onigumo who showed her pictures of Sesshomaru going in and out of Kagome's apartment and of the couple kissing. She stormed over to Sesshomaru's house but Jaken turned her away. The businessman refused to take her calls. Onigumo told her going to the press would work, that Sesshomaru would do anything to protect Kagome from scandal.  
  
And this was the result - a graph buried on page 7. No one even called to commiserate with her. She seethed. That bitch Kagome would pay.  
  
Onigumo used his business venture with Sesshomaru to drop in on the Brentwood house as often as he could. He noticed Sesshomaru was home often now and casually mentioned this to Jaken. The toady relayed his suspicions that Sesshomaru and Kagome might be having problems because of Inuyasha who just returned from Japan. Onigumo knew he had to make his move now. And he needed to use Kagura again.  
  
She balked at his latest suggestion however.  
  
"Why would I invite that woman out for a drink? Why would I even want to talk to her?''  
  
"Kagura. You're not really going to have a girls' night out with Kagome. I just need you to take her somewhere."  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"She won't trouble you again. Sesshomaru would forget her in time."  
  
"Let me think about it."  
  
"Don't think. Just do it."  
  
"Don't order me around! Who do you think you are?"  
  
"Don't cross me Kagura or you'll never work in this town again. Do you want to go back to the obscurity you came from?"  
  
"You're bluffing."  
  
"Then call my bluff,'' he said and hung up.  
  
It was time to call in some favors owed him. Onigumo learned long ago that in Hollywood, money and who you knew got things done.  
  
Within a month, the job offers dried up. At first, Kagura chalked it up to her recent string of movies that flopped. But she grew frightened when she wasn't even getting commercial gigs, her agent suddenly quit and no one returned her calls. She dreaded returning to the small town where she grew up. That town suffocated her. She needed a place where she could be somebody, or at least pretend to be somebody.  
  
She bowed to the inevitable and called Onigumo. She dispensed with the pleasantries and quickly got to the point.  
  
"Where do you want me to take her?,'' she sullenly said.  
  
"I knew you would see it my way." 


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Inuyasha refused to talk to her. And after a month, Kagome conceded defeat. There was nothing more she could do. She sighed and went back to writing a stabbing story.  
  
When she went home, she found an unexpected guest waiting for her.  
  
"Miss Higurashi. Long time no see,'' Kagura said.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude but I'm tired and want to go to bed.''  
  
She really wasn't in the mood to deal with the actress. Thanks to Sango, Kagome saw that snippet in the tabloid about Kagura's alleged mistreatment at the hands of a two-timing fiance. She wanted to call the gossip columnist and expose Kagura but Sesshomaru told her to forget about it. Kagura was not worth the call, he said.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, something dreadful appeared in a tabloid about me, Sessho-kun and you. I had nothing to do with it. But you must have been devastated.''  
  
''Actually, no. I was more concerned about Sesshomaru, but he assured me it didn't affect him.''  
  
"He's so brave. But he did dump me for you, his brother's girlfriend. His brother must hate you both now.''  
  
"Sesshomaru said you two were never engaged. And what happened between Inuyasha and I is none of your business."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. To show you I don't hold grudges, how about joining me for a drink?''  
  
"Sorry I really can't.''  
  
"I brought the wine with me. We can drink in my car ... Please just one drink.''  
  
Kagome groaned inwardly. She owed this woman nothing but couldn't find it in herself to refuse such a simple request.  
  
"Just one drink then.''  
  
Kagura invited Kagome to sit in the passenger seat of her Lexus as she rummaged in the trunk for the bottle of wine and a couple of glasses.  
  
"You always carry wine around with you?''  
  
"No. This is a special occasion.''  
  
Kagura slid into the driver's seat and handed the younger woman a glass and poured the wine. Kagome wanted this over with so she downed her drink in three gulps. Kagura smiled and locked the car doors. She pretended to sip her own drink. The drug would take effect soon. She chatted about the weather and the latest movies. Kagome nodded now and then to show interest.  
  
She fought hard to keep her eyes open as Kagura made small talk. The actress noticed her companion's sleepiness and dropped the friendly tone she was using.  
  
"You know, Sessho-kun made a big mistake choosing you over me. Of course I like him, he's gorgeous. But I like his money more. It would have given me the freedom to do a lot of things I wanted. But you had to ruin things for me. You have no idea how hard it is for an actress to make it in Hollywood. I'm not young anymore and many younger women are waiting to replace me. All I need is a chance. Sessho-kun's money and connections would have given me that chance.''  
  
Kagome tried to open the car door but her hands were slow to respond. She wanted to scream but couldn't open her mouth. Her eyelids drooped. A laughing Kagura was the last thing she saw before everything went dark.  
  
Onigumo said the drug would work quickly but Kagura didn't expect it to be this fast. She buckled in the unconscious woman and drove to the address Onigumo gave her. He had told her to dispose of Kagome's car as well and call the newspaper in the morning to say Kagome would be out sick. Kagura wondered if she should pretend to be a concerned relative or a close friend. Decisions, decisions.  
  
In another part of the city, a man with long white hair and a red shirt waited for the Gods to smile on him again and return the love he lost.  
  
Try as he might, Inuyasha couldn't hate Kagome. He still loves her although he rebuffed her numerous attempts to talk to him. She had found out his current address. He guessed Miss Lemon helped her.  
  
When she first showed up at his condo, he shut the door in her face. She begged him to listen to her, pleaded for him to open the door. After an hour, she left. But she kept turning up on his doorstep. When she called, he would hang up on her. He erased the messages she left on his answering machine.  
  
But even Kagome had her limit. Inuyasha came home one day and there were no messages from her. He stood outside his condo and waited. She never came. He hoped she would come back.  
  
He wasn't the only one who yearned to see Kagome again.  
  
Sesshomaru tossed and turned in bed. They've been apart a month and he didn't think he could stand it anymore. He missed her and the occasional phone calls weren't enough. He needed to see her face, wanted to hold her once more. He got out of bed, dressed quickly and drove to Kagome's place.  
  
An empty apartment greeted him. He figured she was working late on an assignment and entered the bedroom where the smell of jasmine lingered. He slid between the sheets, inhaling her scent and relaxed. Sleep came to him quickly.  
  
But he was still alone when he woke up. 


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
It's not a crime for an adult to go missing. And the press doesn't give high priority to such stories unless there's something unusual about the disappearance, police suspect foul play or the person is sick and needs daily medication. A missing child, however, is always a potential front page story.  
  
Sesshomaru found this out the hard way when even Kagome's newspaper declined to print a story about her disappearance. According to her editor, Kagome's sister called the office to say she was sick. He pointed out that Kagome didn't have a sister. Her fellow reporters figured she just walked out on Sesshomaru and didn't want him to know where she was staying.  
  
The police were no better. When they found out that Kagome asked for a breather in the relationship, they tried to discourage him from filing a missing persons report.  
  
"Don't worry, buddy. She'll be back in a day or two,'' the desk officer told him.  
  
The look Sesshomaru gave the cop filled the man with fear. He got his report taken.  
  
Since no one wanted to help him, Sesshomaru took matters into his own hands. He called in the private detective his company uses then he reluctantly told Miss Lemon to summon Inuyasha.  
  
An hour later, an agitated Inuyasha barged into his study.  
  
"What do you mean she's missing? What did you do, you bastard! Tell me what you know or I swear to God I'll kill you!''  
  
"Do you think all this ranting would help find her? She didn't come home last night and a sister called the newspaper this morning to say she's sick."  
  
"But Kagome doesn't have a sister..."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Aside from the rose bush in the front yard and the Lexus in the driveway, the ranch-style house was no different from the other homes in this suburban cul de sac. Inside, a nervous Kagura paced and smoked her way through two packs of cigarettes. She quit smoking a year ago actually.  
  
Whichever way she looked at it, she was in deep trouble. Thanks to Onigumo, she was now a kidnapper and an accessory to whatever he was going to do to Kagome. If she went against him, he would destroy her career. If the police found out, she'd be arrested. Her career was over either way.  
  
She decided she would free herself from Onigumo's control then leave town. But how to do it? Who can help her? She stopped pacing and smiled slowly. Sesshomaru. She put out her cigarette, brushed her teeth and headed out the door.  
  
Jaken looked at her with distaste when he opened the door.  
  
"I want to see Sesshomaru."  
  
"You're not welcome here."  
  
"I know where Kagome is."  
  
Jaken hesitated, unwilling to believe her.  
  
"Tell Sesshomaru I know where she is. I'll wait out here."  
  
Jaken closed the door and hurried off to deliver her message. She didn't have long to wait. The door was abruptly pulled open by Inuyasha who then dragged Kagura inside. He didn't release her arm until they entered Sesshomaru's study.  
  
"Where is she, Kagura? What happened to her? Speak!,'' Sesshomaru demanded.  
  
A glance at his burning eyes killed whatever coy comment was on her lips. She looked at Inuyasha but found no comfort there either. She felt like prey cornered by two furious dogs. Kagura told them everything.  
  
Sesshomaru itched to kill her or at the very least, sic the police on her. But she held a trump card.  
  
"You let me leave town without telling the police about my role in this and I'll give you the address where I took her.''  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both nodded. Kagura fished in her bag for a pen.  
  
Kagome woke up with a splitting headache. She couldn't possibly have a hangover since she remembered drinking only one glass of wine. She tried to move but found that her hands and legs were bound. She was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room. But whoever tied her up didn't gag her, so she screamed as loud as she could.  
  
The door opened and a dark-haired man in a kimono slowly entered the room. He looked familiar.  
  
"It's nice to hear you're awake, Kikyo.''  
  
"My name isn't Kikyo. And whoever you are, you're in big trouble! You and Kagura both. This is kidnapping."  
  
"I know you go by Kagome Higurashi these days but you're still my Kikyo. You led me on quite a chase."  
  
"What are you talking about? The only Kikyo I know was killed years ago."  
  
The man sat on the bed and ran his hand through Kagome's hair. She tried to squirm away. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her up so they were facing each other.  
  
"I killed you before but you came back. Now we'll always be together."  
  
Her eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
"I knew you'd remember me,'' he said and claimed her lips in a bruising kiss. 


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
(Warning: R for sexual situations, violence and strong language.)  
  
She was his again after all these years.  
  
Onigumo tried to force his tongue into her mouth but she clenched her teeth. He let go of Kagome's hair, pulled back then struck her across the face. He gripped her arms and tried to kiss her again but she bit his lip. He leaned back and licked the blood off while he smiled.  
  
He forced her back on the bed, straddling her. She kept struggling and screaming. He slapped her so hard she could taste her own blood.  
  
"Scream all you want. There's no one here but me."  
  
She tried to hit him with her bound hands. He started choking her. Her vision was blurring when he stopped and got off the bed.  
  
"Look what you made me do, Kikyo. Now you've got bruises marring that beautiful skin of yours. This wouldn't do for the wedding you know."  
  
"You fucking bastard,'' she gasped out.  
  
"Such language. You've been hanging around that Inuyasha too long. And here I thought Sesshomaru would be a much better influence on you.''  
  
"Sesshomaru,'' she whispered as her tears fell.  
  
"He probably thinks you ran off with Inuyasha. And Inuyasha hates you so much, he couldn't care less if you disappeared. They're quite a pair of fools."  
  
Onigumo gripped her chin firmly.  
  
"I'm the only one who truly loves you, Kikyo. And the sooner you realize that, the better it will be for you.''  
  
She spat in his face. He released her chin, wiped off the spit and walked out of the room. Kagome waited until he was gone and gnawed at the ropes tying her hands.  
  
Hours passed and she hadn't even loosened the rope. If she couldn't untie herself then she would get him to do it for her. There was one way to do that. She waited for him to return.  
  
The room was already dark when he showed up again. Kagome took a deep breath and released it slowly. She needed to do this, no one else was going to save her.  
  
"What took you so long? Don't you know better than to keep a girl waiting?,'' she said sweetly.  
  
He stopped in the middle of the room. She couldn't see his face.  
  
"It's too dark in here. Why don't you turn on the light? Or are you tired of looking at me already?''  
  
He flipped on the light switch but still didn't say anything. His face was unreadable.  
  
"I've been thinking. You're right, you know. Those Taiko brothers are fools. I don't know what I ever saw in them. They're not real men,'' she said and put on what she hoped was a come-hither-look.  
  
He slowly approached her and sat on the bed.  
  
"Much better. Now where were we? I'm not really into the S and M thing, Naraku. Why don't we try it my way? I haven't had any complaints so far.''  
  
He cupped one side of her face. The idiot was taking too long to respond to her, she thought. Kagome gave him a dazzling smile, turned her head and kissed his palm. She heard his sudden intake of breath. He let his hands roam all over her body.  
  
Kagome fought the urge to shiver in disgust. She placed her bound hands on his chest.  
  
"No fair. How come I can't touch you? Why don't you untie me and I'll show you what I can do.''  
  
Onigumo left and quickly returned with a knife. Kagome held out her bound hands to him. He cut the rope off and also freed her legs. She slowly untied his kimono and slipped it off his body. Then she ran her hands down his chest to his groin. He groaned. She cupped him, smiled and squeezed for all she was worth.  
  
He fell on the floor, gasping in pain. Kagome jumped off the bed and looked around for anything to hit him with. Her eyes fell on a vase. She grabbed it and brought it crashing down on his head. He collapsed. She didn't bother to check if he was dead or not but ran out of the room.  
  
Onigumo's mansion lay hidden in the foothills of the San Gabriel Mountains. There was only one road in and out of the place and there were no neighbors. It served as an ideal lair.  
  
Inside one of the bedrooms, a figure lying on the floor moaned and stirred. Onigumo's head and groin ached. He gingerly got on his feet and looked around. She was gone. His eyes narrowed.  
  
After all he did for Kikyo, she scorned him again. She was all he ever wanted but she was fickle and unworthy of his love. She deserved to die slowly and painfully. He would make sure of it and made his way to another room where he kept weapons.  
  
Kagome desperately looked for a way out. There were bars in all the windows and the front and back doors were locked. She tried kicking the doors open. All to no avail. She saw a sidetable and wondered if she could use it to smash the front door open. She reached for it then froze when she heard Onigumo's voice.  
  
"You disappoint me. After all we've been through, you still don't appreciate me."  
  
She quickly turned around. He'd discarded the kimono for a black long- sleeved shirt and black pants. Onigumo carried a sword and gave her a cold smile.  
  
"This time you're going to stay dead."  
  
She backed away, keeping her eye on the sword. He ran toward her and nicked her arm. He came at her again. She ducked but he seemed to know her next move. He made small cuts on her shoulders, chest and legs.  
  
"I'm going to bleed you dry before I'm through."  
  
She threw whatever she could grab at him - vases, ashtrays, lamps. Someone started kicking the front door.  
  
"Kagome! Are you there?"  
  
"Open the door Onigumo!"  
  
Kagome sobbed in relief.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Inuyasha!,'' she screamed.  
  
"So the fools have arrived,'' Onigumo said and slashed Kagome's side.  
  
She screamed.  
  
"Get out of the way," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha. He got back in his car and drove through the front door. He slammed on the brakes, got out and ran to Kagome. Inuyasha followed him, carrying Tetsusaiga.  
  
Sesshomaru took off his shirt and used it to staunch the bleeding from the large gash in Kagome's side. Onigumo attacked but was rebuffed by Inuyasha who was wielding Tetsusaiga. The younger man was the better swordsman and within minutes Onigumo dropped his sword.  
  
As Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga to deal the death blow, Onigumo pulled a gun from his waistband and fired three shots. Inuyasha collapsed, his sword clattering to the floor.  
  
With inhuman speed, Sesshomaru grabbed Tetsusaiga and sliced off Onigumo's hand that held the gun. Then he ran him through with the sword. Sesshomaru pulled out the sword and wiped it clean on Onigumo's pants.  
  
Kagome ran to the fallen Inuyasha. Sesshomaru knelt beside her.  
  
With great effort, Inuyasha took one of Kagome's hands, squeezed it and gave her hand to Sesshomaru. Then his eyes dimmed and he stopped breathing.  
  
She leaned against Sesshomaru and cried. He held on to her hand as if for dear life.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
While most Angelenos sought relief from the heat by heading to the beach, Kagome spent the day at Inuyasha's grave.  
  
"It's my turn to give you flowers Inuyasha,'' she said and placed red roses on his grave. She ran her fingers over his name on the marker. A small shadow fell across the grave.  
  
"Mommy, father asked if you were ready to go home,'' a girl with big brown eyes said.  
  
"Just a few more minutes, sweetie."  
  
"OK,'' the girl said and ran off.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and images of Inuyasha filled her head: the first time he walked her to school, their date at the beach, his fight with his brother at her apartment and Inuyasha giving her hand to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha,'' she whispered.  
  
Her reverie was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. She stood up and turned to smile at her husband.  
  
"Sesshomaru, don't tell me you're jealous of a dead man?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous woman,'' he said then pulled her to him.  
  
"Well, someone needs attention. You're worse than Rin sometimes. Whatever am I going to do with..."  
  
He silenced her with a kiss. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Rin looked at her parents and rolled her eyes. She knew they'd be here awhile longer.  
  
THE END 


End file.
